


Under Pressure

by CydSA



Category: J2 RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nausea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

  
Jensen watched as Jared inhaled the packet of gummi bears.

"You are gonna be so sorry you did that," he told him, mouth twisting.

"Nuh-uh," Jared shook his head, grinned around a mouthful of sugar. "It'll give me the energy I need to get through this scene."

Jensen raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. Why he still worried about Jared's stomach after almost six years of working with him, he didn't know. "Fine, it's your funeral though."

Jared waved him away and started on a rope of red liquorice, chomping it down bit by bit. Jensen sighed. He'd be dealing with the baby with a belly-ache tonight.

"You're both on set in five!" the call came and Jensen decided to stop being his brother's keeper. The scene coming up was a tough one physically for Jared and emotionally for Jensen.

Their return from Hell and Armageddon had been a tough on and the brothers were suffering. Sam was dealing with some sort of PTSD and Dean was trying his best not to hate Sam for what he'd done.

Jen rubbed absently at his ring finger, missing the smooth feel of metal. He hated failing. And he'd failed as a husband. He stopped his brain from going there. It wouldn't help him.

He looked over at Jared who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, mouth wide in a grin and eyes manic with a heady sugar rush.

"Places everyone!" Jensen went to his marker and stood there, waiting for Sam to come crawling. The irony in this scene was that Sam was waiting for Dean to do the same thing.

"It's your turn, Dean!" Sam was yelling and it was like pulling on an old skin as he slipped into Dean.

"My turn for what, grovelling, begging, pleading?" The curl of Dean's lip sent Sam crazy with anger.

"Oh no, not this time!" Sam was in Dean's face, red and raging. "This time you're the one who needs to say that you're sorry."

Dean's jaw jutted out as he glared at Sam. "You're the one who let the Big Bad out, Sammy, you're the one who let him wear you to the prom, you're the one who has to make amends."

"I am sick of always being the one to give in, to compromise!" Sam shouted again and Dean saw the anguished twist in his face.

"Could be it's because you're always the one who screws up, Sammy-boy," Dean snarled and stepped quickly out of the way when Sam ran at him. He smashed into the wall behind Dean and went down onto the floor in a tumble of long arms and longer legs.

And stayed down.

"Sam?" Dean stepped cautiously closer and then crouched down next to his brother. Sam's eyes opened slowly and it was all Jared there. Jensen dropped Dean like a dirty shirt.

"Jay?" he asked and watched the normally tanned face tinged with green.

"Don't feel so good, Jen," Jared confessed and he let Jensen help him sit up and shove his head between his knees.

"Asshole," Jensen said fondly, "I told you all that sugar would make you sick."

The miserable expression made him grin a little more. "Not fair, Jen, hitting a man while he's down." Jared groaned and curled back down on the ground into a ball.

"I think we might need a break," Jensen called and he hauled all six hundred feet of Jared up and got him to drape a long arm over his shoulder. "I'll take him to my trailer."

Jared made a sort of moaning, hitching noise that made everyone draw back in fear. "Gonna puke," he groaned and Jensen stopped.

"I swear to God, Padalecki, you puke on me, I will make you wear it," and Jared went even greener but mashed his lips together as they walk-staggered to Jensen's trailer.

By the time they reached Jensen's sofa, Jared was white and sweating. "Dude, I'm gonna die."

Jensen held back a laugh. He'd been through this routine more times than he could remember since he and Jared had started working together. Jared gorged himself sick on every sort of candy he could get his monster paws on and Jensen kept a constant supply of Maalox and Dramamine tablets in his trailer in order to clean up the mess.

He propped Jared on the sofa and went to his small kitchenette. He poured a glass of water, added Maalox and peppermint spirit and shook two pills out into his hand. He went back to Jared and handed them to him.

"Drink up," he ordered and Jared obeyed silently. He finished the glass and dropped his head back on the sofa. Jensen sat down next to him.

"If you say 'I told you so' I won't be responsible for my actions," Jared warned.

Jensen snorted. "You're about a strong as a wet noodle right now, Jay, I fancy my chances."

"You are a bad friend," Jared told him and went green again, leaned forward and dropped his head between his knees.

Jensen rested his hand softly between Jared's shoulder blades. "Gimme your hand," he told him and Jared mutely held out one hand. Jensen slid his finger down the inside of Jared's wrist to the middle of his forearm. He pressed in between the two tendons there.

"Jen," Jared moaned and canted over onto Jensen's lap, head burrowing in. Jensen kept the pressure up on Jared's arm until he took a deep breath. "Come on, man, you know that's not the one that works." Jared was in full on whine mode and Jensen was tempted to leave him to die in the waves of nausea.

Fortunately, he was a better man than that. "On your back," he instructed and Jared wriggled around until he was lying length-wise on the sofa, head still resting on Jensen's thighs.

"You need to swear that you aren't going to do this again, Jay," Jensen glared down at him and Jared made a sort of grunting noise that could have been affirmation. Jared just tugged his t-shirt up and unbuckled his jeans. Then he made a wriggling motion that basically told Jensen to hurry the fuck up please.

Jensen sighed and reached down into Jared's denims to find the pressure point in the depression just above his pubic bone. Jared stilled and moaned and Jensen started counting the number of slats he had in his blinds so that he wouldn't think about having his hand in Jared's pants, his fingers on Jared's skin so close to his dick.

"Jen?" Jared's whisper was as loud as a shout in the silence and Jensen just kept his eyes closed and continued to apply the pressure.

"Jen," Jared's voice was scratchy and hoarse and his big hand came up and covered Jensen's. "Thanks man, it feels a lot better," he said and Jensen opened his eyes and looked down and saw the bright band on Jared's finger and tried to forget that he'd always been in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/profile)[**hc_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/)


End file.
